


Daddy's Good Girl

by Thelostallykitkat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostallykitkat/pseuds/Thelostallykitkat
Summary: Alexandra never kept it secret she was a little... well only one person on the team that didn't know she was one. Bucky Barnes was her dream Daddy, but she was scared he would reject her and even with the whole team encouraging her to be open with him about it she still is hesitant. What happens when Bucky finds out her secret?





	Daddy's Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will start in the third chapter

It was never a secret that she was a little. Okay, maybe it was a secret to one member of the team.

"Ally-Cat stop it!" Tony shouted.

"But, I'm sooo bored Tones!" She pouted as she continued to throw used crumpled paper at Tony's head.

"I swear to God, I will tell Nat!" Tony warned and the girl paused and thought about whether or not to throw the piece of paper in her hand. She smirked at Tony and threw it and then shifted into a Golden Retriever Puppy and ran out of the room and went straight to Bucky and shifted into a Maine Coon and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Hey, Kitten." Bucky scratched her head.

"Alexandra!" Tony yelled.

"Oh, someone's been a bad girl!" Steve smirked at the cat who buried herself behind the two soldiers.

"Nat's going to hear about this!" Tony warned.

"What's Nat going to do?" Bucky asked confused.

Tony smirked and a glimmer of mischief was in his eye, Alex was struggling from getting her body out from behind Steve who was leaning a bit more on her on purpose because it was about time she was honest with Bucky. They all knew Bucky wanted Alex. Wanted to take care of her and be her Daddy, but Alex just couldn't see it.

"She didn't listen when I told her to stop and Nat is the one who is going to spank her for being a bad girl!" Tony smirked and Bucky's eyes darkened when he looked down at the cat who was now frozen and trapped under Steve.

"Kitten?" Bucky looked at her and she meowed and scratched at the sofa looking at Tony rage burning in her eyes as she tore up the sofa.

"Steve give me that cat! I am throwing her outside!" Tony shouted.

"What's happening?" Nat ran in slightly winded followed by Sam, Peter and Clint.

"She's been a bad girl." Tony pointed to the cat who was now frozen.

"Princess?" Nat called and Steve shifted forwards slightly to allow the girl to shift back to human form.

"Tony outed me!" The girl started to sob.

"She didn't listen to her warning and then ruined my furniture." Tony pointed at Alex, but he's tone softened when he saw the distraught girl.

Alex got up and was about to run when she felt a metal arm wrap around her and pull her down. She stiffened and everyone watched closely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bucky frowned and Alex's heart broke, tears filling her eyes.

"Because you'd think I was disgusting." She was focused on her hands and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Her voice was small like a child who was about to be punished.

"I wish you told me sooner," Bucky sighed and Alex's head snapped up and saw nothing but love in his eyes and she crawled up on his lap to hug him.

"I think she got her Daddy!" Tony smirked.

"Do you want me to be your Daddy?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, please be my Daddy." She looked at him with big brown eyes and he melted at the words he had been longing to hear.

"Sorry to break up the charming moment, but I believe someone needs to apologies for ruining my couch." Tony raised an eyebrow at the girl in Bucky's lap.

"You outed me, I'm not apologising." She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

A loud smack sounded in the room as Bucky spanked Alex's ass causing her to yelp in shock.

"I will put you over my knee if I have to," Bucky warned looking down at Alex his blue eyes now black with desire she could feel him harden against her and she shifted and he held firmly on her hips tightly.

"But, Daddy..." She whined and received another spank, she looked around the room and saw everyone smirk at her. It wasn't her first time being spanked in front of everyone and it wouldn't be the last time, she groaned softly.

"What do you say to Tony?" Bucky asked firmly.

"I'm sorry for ripping up your sofa and throwing the paper at your head when you told me to stop." She looked down and muttered something under her breath that no one could understand.

"What was that?" Bucky growled.

"Nothing Daddy," She shifted on his lap, she was already dripping and he could smell her arousal and every time she moved she brushed against his cock making it harder for him not to bend her over and fuck her here and now.

"What did you say? Tell me or I'll spank you." He warned and she stayed silent, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I said he deserved it." She pouted.

Next thing she knew she was pinned down by his metal hand in the middle of her back skirt scrunched in his hand showing her white cotton panties to the room. She heard his groan when he saw the wet patch, he ran his hand over her ass.

"If it becomes too much I want you to say Red. Do you understand?" He asked clearly.

"Yes Daddy." She nodded groaning at the feeling of his rough hands squeezing her ass cheeks.

"You are going to count. How many do you think she deserves Tony?" Bucky looked at Tony as Alex whimpers on his lap.

"20, it was an expensive couch and also she messed up my lab," Tony smirked at the girl.

"After this Little Girl, you are going to Tony's lab and going to clean up. Once that is done I will give you a treat." Bucky purred as he squeezed her ass once more.

"Yes Daddy!" She moaned, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, normally she was trying to run away from punishment.

Bucky's hand landed heavily on her ass causing her to yelp.

"One." She squeaked.

...

"Twenty." She moaned loudly, twitching in his lap looking for some friction.

The spanks continued in varying pressures, but by the end of it she was dripping. Bucky rubbed her ass before giving her a soft pat on the thigh indicating for her to get up.

"Go with Tony and clean up!" His eyes black as he looks at her. She nods her head and drops her head down and follows Tony to the lab.

"Thank you, Tony," She blushes as he smiles at her.

"It's okay baby, it's about time you and Terminator were together." Tony opened to door for her to see the mess she made, she blushed and looked down as she felt her chest fill with guilt.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed as she dragged the bin and recycle bin the middle of the room and threw everything in the right bins and went to piling the paper neatly. Tony watched her as she ran around the room putting everything where it should be.

It had been two hours since her spanking and Bucky was wondering where his Kitten was. He was with Nat and they were heading towards Tony's lab because they were both worried. When they walked in they saw Alex lying on her hands and knees, red ass on show surrounded by papers as Tony worked on something new.

"Kitten?" Bucky called and she looked up and over her shoulder and a blush covered her cheeks and she lowered her ass to her calves and hissed slightly.

"I knocked Tony's files on the floor and they scattered everywhere I'm putting them in the right order." She looked at her hands.

"I told her she didn't have to." Tony looked at Bucky worried, a conversation happening between the two of them without words having to be said.

"Baby, why are your eyes red?" Nat spoke softly, causing Bucky's head to snap towards Alex. Worry filled him.

"I was bad and made Daddy mad. I was so naughty and I ruin Tony's new invention after his hard work." She started to sniff as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Baby." Nat cooed rubbing her cheeks and hugging her softly.

"Baby, I said it was okay. You did such a good job at cleaning the mess you made and you even cleaned my mess too. Princess, I forgave you. You are such a good girl." Tony stood up and crouched next to her and Bucky's heart broke looking at his little girl in tears.

"No! I'm not Da... Bucky will never want me!" She sobbed and Bucky walked quickly over to her and picked her up and held her tightly to his chest.

"You are my Little Girl. I want you no matter how naughty you are." He kissed her temple and she hugged him holding on tight.

"I'm sorry for being a bad girl Daddy." She sniffed.

"You've been a good girl, listening to Daddy and Tony." Bucky kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away and she chased his lips. Pouting when he pulls her hair back slightly.

"Daddy, can I stay with Tony and finish the paperwork?" She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I need Tony to check my arm anyway." He smiled putting her down kissing her forehead and watched as she walked over to Nat who sat and helped her.

"She wouldn't stop saying sorry as she cleaned and even doing the papers. I'm pretty sure I dropped them when I told her not to she said no this was her punishment. She's a good girl, she's just a little sensitive. It's one of the reasons only Clint, Wanda or Nat punished her. I think Steve punished her once, she sobbed and ran to her room and Fury was the only one that could get her out and he lectured us. But, she listens to you. She was scared of you rejecting her which is why I spilt the beans." Tony spoke as he opened up Bucky's arm and started doing checks. 

"Thank you for that." Bucky looked at Tony smiling at him.

"You're welcome," Tony smirked.

"Daddy!" Alex ran up to Bucky and he smiled and looked at Nat following closely behind her smiling at the girl.

"Kitten, are you done?" He smiles.

"Yeah." She smiles as she climbs and sits on his lap.

"You tired?" He asked running his flesh hand through her hair as Tony finished up.

"Yeah." She yawned.

"All done Buckaroo." Tony smiled and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Come on the Princess," Nat called and Alex gripped on to Bucky tightly.

"I want to stay with Daddy." She looked at Nat who smiled at the girl, Bucky put his hand metal hand under her bottom and she sighed at the cool touch on her still warm ass.

"Okay, let's get you some food and then maybe we can go to movie night?" Bucky looked at the girl who smiled up at him nodding enthusiastically.


End file.
